<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels Never Weep 天使从不哭泣 by Smeltingriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039201">Angels Never Weep 天使从不哭泣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeltingriver/pseuds/Smeltingriver'>Smeltingriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, David Tennant's characters, F/M, M/M, same actor, weeping angel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeltingriver/pseuds/Smeltingriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【Doctor Who/Good Omens，神秘博士/好兆头，哭泣天使（the weeping angels）梗，CA无差，10th Doctor】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Tenth Doctor &amp; Rose Tyler, The Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Foreword 序章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【Crossover Doctor Who-Good Omens】【Aziraphale，Crowley，the Tenth Doctor】</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嘟————”</p><p>昏暗的公寓里闪烁着绿色灯光，表明答录机保存有未被接听的通话录音，伴随细微的机械噪声，在死寂的房间里格外刺耳。</p><p>深红色短发的男人招摇地走进房门，轻轻地打了个响指，转身摊坐在一旁夸张的座椅上。</p><p>他面前的答录机开始播放录音。</p><p>“Hello，Crowley，呃，是你在我的书店里摆了这个雕像吗？我是说，如果是你的礼物……”耳边传来的是那个熟悉的柔软嗓音。</p><p>“……谢谢你，呃，但是我并不是很喜欢这个雕像。因为它完全挡住了两个书架之间的路，做工也……呃，不是很好，而且……这个……这个雕刻的是……一个哭泣的天使（the weeping angel）？Well，你也知道的，天使从不哭泣……”<br/>“嘭————！！！” </p><p>听起来像是话筒毫无预兆地从通话者手中摔落，碰上了某个坚硬表面，然后弹起，重复摇摆，再也没人管它了。</p><p>人声被粗暴而巨大的撞击声打断，答录机里只留下苍白的忙音。</p><p>“Aziraphale！！！！！！！”房间里回荡着男人嘶哑而焦急的喊声。</p><p>暗沉的红丝绒窗帘下，蜘蛛网般的裂纹瞬间爬满了玻璃，密密麻麻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 远去的天使</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“不要紧张也不用害怕！”</p><p>从远处跑来一个穿着风衣的年轻男人，大声喊着。</p><p>昏暗的巷道里只有几盏“兹兹”作响的残破路灯，努力发出点橘黄色的灯光。</p><p>年轻男人跑得大步，灵活地跳过地上淤积的脏水与尘土，从湿滑的地面上惊起数不清的细小蚊虫。</p><p>“克劳利？”</p><p>“不用害怕，你还活着！只不过是遇见了哭泣天使，哦，那是一种生物的名字，和人类说得天使应该不是同一种东西……简单地来说，你被它们送到了……呃……大约60年前……它们以你的时间能量为生……让我看看有几个天使进食了……哦哦哦……不对不对不对！你怎么会……！？”年轻的男人伸手从棕色风衣的内袋掏出一副黑框眼镜戴上，疑惑的眼神在对面的人和手中“嘀嘀嘀”响个不停的奇怪仪表之间来回。</p><p>“顺便问一下，你刚刚说了什么？”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔看着对面用发胶把头发梳得高高的年轻男人，一身深棕色的，带着浅灰蓝色的竖细条纹的休闲西装，唔，美式领和领带的搭配至少没出错，黄褐色的长款风衣快垂到脚踝的位置，鞋子的颜色倒是搭配了领带上的白色条纹……等等？这搭配的是什么鞋子？你的格调和品味去哪儿了，克劳利？</p><p>“上帝啊，怎么会有人打着领带还穿这种帆布鞋？！”对于亚茨拉斐尔这个经常被评价为“比基佬还基”的家伙来说，他很难忍受朋友糟糕的穿衣品味——奇怪，虽然他不是很感冒恶魔克劳利的独特眼光（好吧，那头老蛇坚持称自己眼光独特），但是也不至于……</p><p>“Hey！Don`t judge me！你！你！对就是你！你到底是谁？为什么你身上的能量充沛得像吞下了一个时空漩涡一样……”年轻男人先是扶了扶鼻梁上架着的眼镜，然后双手并用地在一个古里古怪的表盘上拨来拨去，一边把长长的天线对准亚茨拉斐尔，一边绕着他转圈说话，“所以……到底是什么情况……让我看看……”而那个奇怪的仪表却突然开始冒白烟，伴随着难闻的焦糊味。</p><p>“Come on！come on！come on！噢，这该死的老古董！关键时候居然过载了！”</p><p>他恨铁不成钢地跺了跺脚，“桑塔人（Sontaran）①的科技就是靠不住！”</p><p>“克劳利！你在干什么！快停下来，我被你转得头晕……”</p><p>“我才不是什么克劳利——克劳利？挺酷的名字，” 年轻的男人撇撇嘴角，他一贯向下抿着薄薄的红色嘴唇，“——我是博士（I`m the Doctor）②，你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“说了多少次，查理二世那会儿我们在牛津教书的资料就被修道会给烧了，后来还搞出了伦敦大火③，你忘了——你忘记了？”仍处于迷茫状态的白发天使用他无辜的圆眼睛盯着对面的古怪男人。</p><p>一样的脸……不，其实有很多地方不一样。</p><p>不是璀璨的金色虹膜和竖瞳而是普普通通的茶棕色眼睛，没有鬓角处的扭曲刺青，不是深酒红色的头发却被梳成朝向额前的庸俗刘海……但是似乎更青涩了，亚茨拉斐尔能清楚地看见他下巴紧贴皮肤处一点点没刮干净的胡茬，颧骨处也消去了一点暗沉。</p><p>最重要的是，亚茨拉斐尔看见的不是那条老奸巨猾的黑蛇。</p><p>不是伊甸园里躲在他翅膀下的蛇，不是和他在地球上达成某种微妙默契的恶魔，不是1941年从教堂废墟里奇迹般地提出一箱书的贴心……朋友。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔看见的是两个跳动的心脏和……智慧，仁爱，孤独，痛苦。</p><p>“…………”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔的脸色变了，奶油色的面庞上涌起圣光一样的笑容，稀疏的深棕色眉毛轻轻皱着。</p><p>对比全知全能的天父，也许这个家伙的智慧并不那么值得称道。但是，权天使亚茨拉斐尔的心和别的天使不一样——它特别柔软，敏感，有珍贵的仁慈悲悯。</p><p>感苦难者而苦难，感平安者而平安</p><p>慈祥的权天使从心底泛出涟漪。</p><p>“你好，我是亚茨拉斐尔。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈，天使？你开什么玩笑？地球上的超自然力量只来自外星科技……哦，或者是地心的史前蜥蜴人——我有个朋友就是，人还挺好的——不管怎么样，我见过那么多天才的地球人，但是从来没见过一个天使……”</p><p>自称“博士”的年轻男人继续隔着他那看似普通的黑框眼镜观察着亚茨拉斐尔，不信任的眼神游移不定。</p><p>“但是你长得和一个恶魔一模一样——”</p><p>“不许这么说我！我可是时间领主（I`m a Time Lord），别用你们地球人的眼光随便评价我！”</p><p>“哦，我的意思不是……”亚茨拉斐尔有些赧然地笑笑，“我是说克劳利，一个我认识的恶魔，你和他看起来简直一模一样。”</p><p>“……”自称“博士（Doctor）”的年轻男人看着对面低头微笑的天使，脸色渐渐严肃起来。</p><p>“呃，你叫……亚茨拉斐尔是吧？姑且就先这么称呼你了，”博士终于摘下他傻兮兮的眼镜，正色对亚茨拉斐尔说道，“塔迪斯（Tardis）不会无缘无故带领我来到这里，这里的时空节点一定和我有很大的因果联系，如果不是这里的伦敦突然出现了戴立克（Dalek）或者是别的什么和我有过节的宇宙生物的话，Well，目前看来并没有出现，所以也许我们可以排除这个可能……”</p><p>博士快速地环顾四周，然后从上衣的内袋里掏出来一个……一个奇奇怪怪的棍子！博士用三根手指捏住那根棍子，摁下了某个按钮，它就在顶端发出蓝光，还伴随着烦人的“嗡嗡”声。亚茨拉斐尔向上帝发誓，他从来没有听过这么难听的声音！比加百列偷偷唱的《音乐之声》还难听！</p><p>“奇怪，音速起子（Sonic Screwdriver）什么都扫描不出来……”</p><p>博士简直可以称得上在自言自语，因为亚茨拉斐尔一句也插不上话。</p><p>“走吧！”</p><p>“走？走去哪里？”亚茨拉斐尔听见年轻男人没头没脑的一句话，满脑子都是问号。</p><p>“你真的很奇怪，虽然我不知道你到底是不是天使，但是应该不是地球人……”博士有意装作听不见亚茨拉斐尔不满的声音，继续解释道：“塔迪斯上有更精确的仪器，可以扫描你的身体，看看你到底是什么情况……”</p><p>博士说着就一个人向前走去了。</p><p>“走吧，塔迪斯就停在前面，很近的！”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔还在原地迟疑着，虽然他可以分辨得出来“Doctor”没有恶意，但是那个家伙也没有解释他是什么博士，唔，提到检查身体的仪器，难道其实他是一个医生？</p><p>卷发的天使还停在原地，在一片昏暗之中他浅色的衣服格外明亮。</p><p>“Come on！”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔抬头，果然那个家伙就在不远处，他从一个蓝色的电话亭里探出半个身子，身后涌出温柔的黄色灯光。博士笑得灿烂，露出洁白的牙齿，借着电话亭的窗玻璃透出的那点明亮，亚茨拉斐尔可以看见他的额头——笑起来还没有那些皱纹。</p><p>那张可爱的脸，如出一辙的，可爱的脸。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔听见那个人喊道：</p><p>“Come on，angel ！”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p>【注释：①桑塔人（Sontaran），神秘博士剧集里出现的一种外星生物。<br/>        ②本文中的第十任博士的故事设定在《死亡星球》之后，《时之终结》之前<br/>        ③此处的伦敦大火特指1666年伦敦发生的特大型火灾，详情见百度百科】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 衔尾之蛇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>苏荷区，伦敦。</p><p>一场小雨刚刚停歇，路灯灯柱下几只灰褐色的鸟雀歪着头用喙彼此梳理羽毛。</p><p>街道转角处的路灯正对着一扇半掩着的玻璃门。隐蔽的黄铜把手上挂着写得密密麻麻的告示牌，粗略地扫过一眼的行人根本看不清上面的营业时间。狭窄局促的招牌和干干净净的橱窗——这是亚茨拉斐尔先生的二手书店。</p><p>人们只知道这家书店的老板藏书丰富却不怎么热衷于生意，是个精致的老好人——“像个基佬／娘炮”，总有某些留着大胡子的家伙路过书店老板时对着肩上残留的香氛暗暗咒骂骂一句。</p><p>“哧————”</p><p>黑色的本特利被一脚制动急刹在步行道边上。</p><p>车尾犹喷出不满的黑烟，红色头发的瘦削男人已然甩上车门。他迈着被黑色紧身裤包裹的长腿急切走向书店，粗鲁地撞开半掩的玻璃门。</p><p>“全部给我滚出去！”</p><p>书架边上三三两两的顾客忍不住抖了一抖——说实话，亚茨拉斐尔的书店生意实在冷清，一般光临的都是常客。客人们识趣地放下手上的书，小心地堆在书架底下的小推车里——在客人不多的早晨和黄昏，那个笑眯眯的亚茨拉斐尔先生会戴上圆框的眼镜，慢吞吞地把书保养归位。</p><p>朝外走去的客人们不约而同交换了一个眼神。</p><p>“又来了。”</p><p>“可不是嘛！”</p><p>“太可惜了，再晚一点来我就看完了……”</p><p>“不知道这次吵架要多久……”</p><p>“话说菲尔先生呢？”</p><p>“估计去买可丽饼了吧？刚刚还看见他来着……”</p><p> </p><p>客人很快就走干净了。</p><p>克劳利其实不太喜欢这一帮人。他们总是光临亚茨拉斐尔的书店，让那个天使忙忙碌碌的，甚至偶尔会拒绝他的晚餐邀约。</p><p>“实在不好意思，克劳利。”</p><p>那几次他听到天使这么说。</p><p>“我……”</p><p>奶油色的男人歪着头，为难地皱起眉毛，橄榄石一样的眼睛里荡漾着可怜兮兮的歉意，只开口发出一个短短的音节就再无下文了。</p><p> </p><p>地球上的天使消失了。</p><p>克劳利第一时间就感受到了——</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔的力量，没有在模模糊糊的感觉中灼烧着他的神经。</p><p>因为地球是特殊的，作为天堂与地狱交锋的战场，神圣与腐朽的力量需要保持一种微妙的平衡，直到那位的伟大计划开启。过去的六千年里，他和亚茨拉斐尔都有惊无险地做到了。</p><p>人类是上帝放牧在地球的羊群，躁动不堪，在驻守的天使与恶魔的工作下行走在世界上。有时候克劳利眯起眼睛望向车水马龙的伦敦——或是随便什么他妈的大都市，看见的只有低头脚步匆匆的羔羊们，露出灰蒙蒙的脊背……</p><p>但是去他妈的！克劳利才不关心什么所谓对人类的争夺战，地狱恶魔的使命对他而言就只是工作，就像职场上那些让人讨厌的任务。手淫的神父和连不上无线网络的白领——在他看来都是一样的。好吧，克劳利确实在意人类，虽然他自己不这么说，但是我们都知道。六千年里恶魔的眼神投射在人群之中，打动老蛇的有很多——尽管伊甸园里老蛇不怎么关注亚当与夏娃。</p><p>和他并肩而行的，是傻逼天使亚茨拉斐尔。</p><p>对！傻逼天使！克劳利气得半死，电话还没打完就消失了！还扯一堆蠢话，什么雕像礼物……</p><p>雕像！</p><p>克劳利原本以为亚茨拉斐尔是被天堂急召回去的，因为一般情况下天使是不会死的，形体毁了换一具再方便不过了。</p><p>但是来了亚茨拉斐尔的地盘，克劳利却没感受到天堂的味道——只有傻逼天使亚茨拉斐尔新换的古龙水香气，熏得老蛇连打两个喷嚏。</p><p>克劳利往天使的工作台走去，那里就放着一个老式的拨盘电话机。</p><p>雕像……哭泣的天使……</p><p>他缓步走去，皮鞋悄无声息地踩在金红色交织的地毯上。</p><p>绕过支撑穹顶的一根圆柱，下一刻，克劳利就看见了——</p><p>“真他妈的……”</p><p>克劳利的眼睛一下就捕捉到了那灰白色的身影，那雕像直直地撞进老蛇的视野。高大的石质雕像是一个捂着脸的天使模样，肋后双翅低垂，挨得很近。</p><p>粗糙的、破败的石头雕像看起来与亚茨拉斐尔的书店格格不入。它看似委屈，却蛮横地占据店里两个大书架之间的过道，压抑极了。</p><p>克劳利的掩藏在墨镜后瞳孔明显震动了一下。他左右活动了几下脖子，伸出手来想摘下墨镜。老蛇瘦削的手指捏住一边的镜腿，向另一个方向拿下，挥过面前的手掌再自然不过地——遮住了视线。</p><p>只有短短一瞬，恶魔的视野里失去了那座雕像！</p><p>“别眨眼！千万别眨眼！（Don`t blink! Don`t! Ever! Blink!）”一旁的留声机适时响起，好吧，也许并不是那么适时。</p><p>因为哭泣天使的雕像已经来到了克劳利的面前！近在咫尺！撒旦啊，雕像的石头双手下掩盖了一张多么狰狞扭曲的脸孔啊！</p><p>它张开可怖的大嘴，露出一排排尖利的牙齿；眼球向外暴凸，突然之间灵动起来，愤怒与仇恨的烈焰像熊熊燃烧；高举过头顶的双手以锋利的指尖针对克劳利，还扑簌地掉落许多灰尘。</p><p>克劳利与哭泣天使几乎要行一个贴面礼了。</p><p> </p><p>“别跟我他妈的来这套！”</p><p>克劳利怒视着哭泣天使雕像，咬牙切齿地说，每一个单词都掷地有声。</p><p>然后，他眨眼了。</p><p>金黄色的蛇瞳被阖起的眼皮轻柔地盖住，上下睫毛如蜻蜓点水般一沾即分开。一眨眼的时间很短，很短。老蛇又没看见哭泣天使，虽然仅仅是一瞬间——</p><p>但是足够了。</p><p>被量子锁定的哭泣天使在不被看见的那一刻起就可以自由活动了，它们快逾神经反应的速度，在受害者还没缓过劲前就把他们送到过去，用时间的刀，残忍地杀死……</p><p>呃……</p><p>克劳利没事，完全没事。</p><p>他眨眨眼，还在原地。</p><p>小书店里好像被冻结在巨大的冰川中，突然失去了声音，一动不动。</p><p>而这时留声机的声音又适时传来了，呃，也许又迟了一步？</p><p>“啊……呃……其实眨眼也没事儿的，克劳利……克劳利他不害怕这个的，他不会中招的，呃，或许说，我想任何一个天使或恶魔都不会被这种低劣的手段伤害到……”背景里隐隐约约传来另一个声音，亚茨拉斐尔似乎在与谁辩驳某事，“我是不小心的！而且我也不擅长战斗……克劳利和我不一样……总之就是不一样！不要再问了，讨厌的外星土豆！我就是对他有信心怎么了……”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔软绵绵的声音从留声机里传来，和刚刚警告克劳利不要眨眼的声音完全不一样，却都有一种熟悉感。</p><p>“Angel！亚茨拉斐尔！只有你这种把炎剑送给别人的软弱天使才会被这种垃圾东西暗算！”</p><p>克劳利一听见亚茨拉斐尔的话就忍不住开口毒舌。那该死的雕像根本伤害不了克劳利，克劳利甚至不用一个手势，就把哭泣天使囚禁在它自己的时间点上了——换句话说，他把哭泣天使从现实的时间线中暂停了。</p><p>“不许骂我，克劳利！我给你买可丽饼了！”</p><p>熟悉的天使声音又从留声机里传来，带着羞愤的还嘴好像正在克劳利的对面吵架。</p><p>“嘿，不要惊讶，也不要想破脑袋为什么我们能知道你要说的话！”</p><p>又是那个年轻男人的声音，有着诡异的熟悉。</p><p>克劳利挑了挑一边眉毛。</p><p>“先自我介绍一下，你好，我是博士！（Hello, I`m the Doctor!）”</p><p>“……”</p><p>克劳利捏碎了手上的墨镜。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 真假克劳利</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嘿，你在乱摸什么！”</p><p>博士紧紧盯着塔迪斯里的白发天使，这个家伙刚刚进来的时候还拘谨得像拜访邻居的住宅却忘记带礼物的冒失鬼，一板一眼的礼节让博士以为这是个来自上个世纪的落伍天使。但是很快天使的眼睛就被塔迪斯里的东西吸引了。</p><p>这是当然的，塔迪斯是宇宙中超越魔法的科技！博士不无得意地想着，是真男人就开塔迪斯……嘿！让你看别动手动脚的！</p><p>“停下你的无礼行为！对女士动手动脚的，这就是天使的美德吗！”博士皱着眉头，眼神犀利。</p><p>“这实在是一位有魅力的女士！”亚茨拉斐尔赞叹道。</p><p>“她可是个性感的老姑娘！从我开始从Gal&amp;*#￥跑出来旅行的时候，她就陪着我了……”年轻的博士流露出与外表不符的沧桑眼神，一脸怀念。</p><p>“……不好意思，哪里？”</p><p>“什么哪里？”博士甚至没有转头看天使，只是嘴上回答着。</p><p>“Gallif&amp;*…………”博士接近梦呓一般地吐出一个单词，但是他说得实在是太轻太轻，亚茨拉斐尔竭力也没听清。</p><p>“不管怎么样，你最好别碰……”</p><p>“——可是她在呼唤我。”天使没有在意博士的警告，他只是直直地看向塔迪斯中心的那根柱子。不，那不能是柱子，它透明的外壳包裹着内里一节一节攀升的机械，套筒轻微上下浮动着，明明是机械却像血肉一样收缩颤动着，发出蓝绿色的荧光。</p><p>“里面是什么？”亚茨拉斐尔问。</p><p>博士沉默了，气氛甚至变得有些难堪。他的嘴唇开合，看起来像一条雨前池塘里探头的鲢鱼。</p><p>“是她吗？”亚茨拉斐尔的眼神痴迷地描摹那机械的肉体，蓝绿色的光洒进他的眼睛，流露出温柔的意思。</p><p>“……里面是引擎枢纽和……塔迪斯之心。”博士说，“为什么她认识你？哦，老姑娘，为什么你认识他呢？”</p><p>为什么……要把我带到这里呢？</p><p>博士的大脑很快就得出结论了，这个未出口的问题在心底打了打转，他就知道了答案。</p><p>       “不论如何，我得先给你做一个全身扫描！”博士冲向飞船边缘的黑暗地带，在一片杂乱无章的堆积物里翻翻找找。</p><p>       亚茨拉斐尔背对着博士，伸出手去——</p><p>       金黄色的光无声地从机械缝隙里泄露出来，粘滞得像某种化石燃料。刻着花纹安着摇杆的铁皮不由自主地震动起来，蜂鸣诡秘地湮灭了。如丝如缕的光飘到天使面前，越来越多……</p><p>       “塔迪斯之心……”博士不知道什么时候回来了，他先是怔住了，随即焦急地把亚茨拉斐尔拉到身后，“这太危险了！亚茨拉斐尔，不管你是不是天使，时空漩涡会把你燃烧殆尽的！没有人可以免疫这种伤害，即使是时间领主，也……”</p><p>       “真的没有人吗？没有人在吸入一个时空漩涡后活下来吗？”是亚茨拉斐尔的声音，回荡在塔迪斯之中，语气平静而肯定。</p><p>       有的，其实有的。</p><p>       在很久之前……博士在心里嘲讽地笑笑，和时间领主漫长的寿命比起来，那当然不算什么，但是对于他来说，从重生那一刻到分离的时候……原来已经过去那么久了，久到他来不及擦干眼泪埋头向前不愿再回想，上一个的自己究竟是怀着怎样的心情亲吻那个金发女孩，笑着和她道别后重生了这样一张脸——年轻，英俊，笑起来不是圆圆的大耳朵而是洁白整齐的牙齿。</p><p>        原来你一直都在啊，Rose Tyler。</p><p> </p><p>        “她只是想告诉我一些东西而已，”亚茨拉斐尔解释道，也不等博士说话，马上对着金色的光说：“回去吧，我都知道了，回去吧……”</p><p>        就在塔迪斯飞船即将恢复以往的平静之时，一声尖叫却划破了这一切，甚至让博士也忍不住抖了一下……</p><p>        “哦天呐！我忘记了刚刚在和克劳利通电话！博士先生，你说的那个哭泣天使是天堂阵营的吗？”虽然亚茨拉斐尔一点也没感受到同类的气息，但是他还是很担心，万一只是因为自己遭受攻击的时候根本没反应过来，呃，鉴于自己拙劣的战斗技能，这也不是不可能……无论如何，上帝啊！那可是恶魔克劳利，一保温杯的圣水就能把他化得什么都不是，形体……与灵魂。</p><p>         亚茨拉斐尔惊慌地攥起拳头，那一瞬间他感觉自己就像是烘培前要被震掉气泡的蛋糕糊，从厨师的手中掉落，砸在大理石的料理台面上——无数个小球穿过他的身体，自下而上，好像把他的灵魂都带走了。</p><p>        天使的掌心发潮，修剪得圆钝的指甲也掐进掌心。</p><p>“不行，我得去救克劳利！这家伙一定会来找我的……”</p><p>“呃……虽然我不清楚你们这边怎么区分阵营，但是如果你是真的天使的话，那哭泣天使就和你完全不一样。事实上，它们只是借助一个石头雕像而已，是什么根本不重要——也许只是因为曼哈顿的喷泉里除了光屁股小孩之外全是天使雕像了哈哈哈……”博士及时地安抚了紧张的白发天使，顺便还歪歪头讲了点俏皮话。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔根本没理他的油嘴滑舌。</p><p>博士自讨没趣地撇撇嘴，“放心啦，我们可以在他面对哭泣天使之前及时提醒他啊——这我可有经验了！你家里有没有电视什么的？”</p><p>“……没有。”</p><p>“咦，天使难道这么穷吗？按理说60年后以英国人的水平电视该普及了吧？”</p><p>“……”亚茨拉斐尔莫名地心虚，“咳咳，我的品味比较古典……”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>“我喜欢在店里放点黑胶唱片，那时候我可囤了不少……”</p><p>“我知道了，你是根本没跟上科技进步吧？”</p><p>“嘿！怎么能这么说呢！”亚茨拉斐尔羞愤地盯着对面一脸“我这么聪明能猜不到吗”表情的外星家伙，“你这个……你这个……”被揭了底的天使忍不住还击，但是他又不能说一些“污言秽语”，而且对着那张年轻的面孔，他也说不出重话。</p><p>感觉好久没看见克劳利换一个好看的造型了，天使在心里嘟囔着，从剪了短发之后，老蛇就总是穿一些古怪的衣服（老蛇听见了撇撇嘴，实在不能和亚茨拉斐尔这个还穿着维多利亚时代套装的家伙聊后现代主义潮流啊）。</p><p>“你这个……你这个……”这附近好像有一家挺不错的墨西哥餐馆，天使有点走神了，“……讨厌的外星土豆！”</p><p>“闭嘴！那是你没见过桑塔人！”</p><p>“不如先去吃晚餐？”</p><p>“然后我们再去给那个，呃，恶魔克劳利留一点提示？”</p><p>“完全没问题！”</p><p>“这附近有什么好吃的？”</p><p>“我知道我知道，这附近有一家我很熟的……”</p><p>博士一边和天使前后脚走着，一边听着他叽叽喳喳得一聊起晚餐就精神起来，于是博士问出了一个问题，这个问题简单但是至关重要，隐藏在众目睽睽之下却很容易被人忽略——</p><p>“天使，你有钱吗？”博士可不想再到街上找一个自动取款机用音速起子一顿狼狈操作了。</p><p>“……”天使卡壳了一下，“没关系，我有办法！说了我和他们很熟的……”</p><p> </p><p>“您好，克劳利先生，今天晚上的帐单您是现在结算还是等月底一起呢？”餐馆门口一身墨西哥风味装扮一丝不苟的服务生彬彬有礼地对刚踏上迎宾地毯的恶魔说道。</p><p>背着亚茨拉斐尔出来吃个宵夜的克劳利：“？？？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 博士悖论</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你要知道，我和他不是一个人。”</p><p>那两个家伙同时说出这句话，此时的安静就好像是对之前兵荒马乱的惊人场面的一个蹩脚结尾。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔看看这个，又看看那个，露出一个慈祥的笑容。</p><p>“我知道你有办法确认克劳利和你的关系的，博士——哦，别用那种看见幽灵的表情对着我，你总是不死心的，不是吗，博士？”天使直视着那个留着滑稽的大鬓角的年轻人。</p><p>天呐，刚才完全被帆布鞋吸引了火力，居然现在才想起这个……唔，其实也有点新潮的意思呢，克劳利总是调侃我“保守”来着……</p><p>调皮的卷发搭在天使的耳朵上，委委屈屈的样子，感觉失去了光泽呢……</p><p>克劳利死死地盯住亚茨拉斐尔的头发，似乎在逃避天使的目光——不，是他主动不将视线投到天使的脸上，外套上，胸口上，大腿上……</p><p>明明还是穿着老旧衣服的天使，还是留着差不多的发型，几千年也不会变的形体——但就是不一样了。</p><p>感觉不一样了。</p><p>理论上不管是天使还是恶魔都不能窥视未来，强大如敌基督也只能改写已经存在的“现实”。因为未来涉及到那一位的伟大计划，哦，也许说不可言喻计划更恰当？</p><p>对于上帝的安排，克劳利向来是抱着散漫的态度——说实话老蛇也觉得对面阵营的天使也未必有多上心。撒旦呐，他们两个对于浑水摸鱼地工作有太多经验了！这是一笔算不清的糊涂账，不管是克劳利“夸张了一点”的工作报告还是亚茨拉斐尔年年“稳步推进”的述职文件，其实都直接或间接地推动了一个结局的产生——</p><p>他们不可能在立场上保有纯粹了。</p><p>当然，这也未必。克劳利不无得意地想着，在关于立场更迭的问题上老蛇早就看得一清二楚了。本质上他们只是生活在天堂与地狱的缝隙里，地球，呵。他们就好像是进化树上藏在陆生与海洋间的两栖动物，表面看起来还留有退路，实质上他们对于容身之地的要求不是任何一个单独的陆地与水体可以满足的。</p><p>这种独特也许正是夹缝里生存的智慧？不，这种独特只能让两只脱离水陆共生的第三方环境的小家伙挣扎不了多久就旱死或溺毙。</p><p>克劳利看得很明白，他和亚茨拉斐尔早就站在属于他们自己的“阵营”里的——他不是个纯粹的恶魔，那家伙也不是个纯粹的天使。</p><p> </p><p>可是克劳利，哦，可怜的恶魔克劳利，亚茨拉斐尔真的愿意相信吗？</p><p> </p><p>“如果我和他处于同一条时间线上，那么就说明这个时空是震荡不安的，呃，正常的时间流不会允许两个博士同时出现……也就是说，只要我碰到这位克劳利先生，就会激起极其强烈的时空排异，这种现象一般被称作……小心身后！”</p><p>博士向克劳利郑重其事地伸去的指尖，还来不及碰到恶魔的衣角就转而伸向亚茨拉斐尔，揪住他的手腕把恶魔扑倒！</p><p>三个人在地上滚作一团，险险地避开擦飞过的庞然大物，瘦削的博士甚至被挤到一旁的餐桌底下。而原本分坐在桌子两端的克劳利与亚茨拉斐尔，由于这猝不及防的一下也摔在地上——只是有点尴尬的是，亚茨拉斐尔压住了克劳利。</p><p>上帝啊！</p><p>难道真是命运的齿轮缓缓转动，该死地卡在这种地方，然后正如三流肥皂剧的编剧笔下所写，平地摔必然导致男女主角命定的一吻吧？</p><p>呃，虽然严格意义上克劳利与亚茨拉斐尔并不是什么男女主角——但是性少数文学里也不乏热爱狗血的创作者吧？</p><p>当一切写下或未被写下的未来没有被看见的时候，其实一切都有可能……</p><p>天知道这啰嗦了一堆之后，天使和恶魔到底有没有亲上！</p><p>而直到博士转过头来，他看着一旁叠在一块儿的两个同伴，又皱起眉头，露出他一贯“博士式”的困惑表情，看起来连大鬓角都显得难以理解——</p><p>“不是吧你们？现在？噢——”</p><p>博士看着他们直接喝了个倒彩，发出难以置信的声音。</p><p> </p><p>克劳利从来没有和别人接过吻，呃，恶魔或天使也没有。</p><p>但是亚茨拉斐尔不一样，哦，“滥情”的天使，他亲吻上帝的脚背，亲吻荒原中的野马，亲吻残疾的儿童——</p><p>哦，克劳利简直在全身战栗，光是回想那一幕。</p><p> </p><p>赤裸双足的白袍天使单膝跪下，他光洁的柔软手掌轻轻抚摸着那个孩子的头发，逃难的人类孩童肮脏的头发，沾上鲜血与泥土，油腻腻地打着绺的头发。寒风中衣不蔽体的孩子，啜泣着，却流不出眼泪——他的两边眼窝早已血肉模糊，红紫的血肉开始发黑，淡黄色的脓液结冰，他早就该死去了。</p><p>可是他没有。</p><p>孩子跌跌撞撞的冰冷躯体顽固地抓住唯一为他停留的白袍。</p><p>天使俯下身，轻吻孩子灰黄色的额头。</p><p>“愿天父垂怜你。”</p><p>天使说。</p><p>他流下一滴眼泪，滴落在旷野的冰原上。</p><p>太阳升起来了，而失明的孩子也不再颤抖了。</p><p>冰雪覆盖的土地仍然坚硬顽固，在阳光下蒸腾起稀薄的白雾。</p><p>天使看见远处金边勾勒的大团云彩托着一道更加璀璨的大门，三四个捧着鲜花的年幼天使挥舞着翅膀，围绕在那孩子身边。</p><p>于是天使低头默默祷告，交扣的手指洁净而干燥。</p><p> </p><p>远处混在难民群里的恶魔沉默地看着，没有上前。</p><p>天使们是不会哭泣的。</p><p>但是亚茨拉斐尔会。</p><p> </p><p>恶魔的嘴唇是咸的，亚茨拉斐尔第一时间想到这个。</p><p>天使曾经好奇老蛇的嘴唇尝起来是什么样的了——那时他们还混在被抱错的撒旦之子家里，克劳利装扮成应聘的保姆，搽着玫红色的唇彩。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔的目光死死咬在那个“保姆”身上。哦，看看恶魔克劳利怎么能勒出这样纤细的腰身呢？还有他包裹在黑色衬衣里下青筋暴起的瘦长脖颈，哦，恶魔动一动喉结，天使也跟着干渴难耐地吞咽一下……老蛇刻薄的嘴唇抹上玫瑰红的唇彩，亲爱的上帝啊！</p><p>园丁亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛里闪动着异样的光辉，却刻意避开保姆克劳利的视线。</p><p> </p><p>不知道过了多久，亚茨拉斐尔还压在克劳利身上。恶魔的脸涨红起来，下意识地蠕动嘴唇，却把天使被咬出血的唇瓣吃得更深。</p><p> </p><p>“别再接那见鬼的吻了！看在上帝的份上，随便哪一个人抬头看看也好！”博士怒吼着，几乎喷出唾沫来。</p><p>“我的塔迪斯被偷了！”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 宴会进行时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>博士拔腿就跑。</p><p>向前跑去的年轻男人火速掏出音速起子对着空中渐行渐远的蓝色电话亭“哔哔哔”地操作了一阵——因为实在追不上了。</p><p>哪怕博士不管不顾地冲上去，弄得前面装潢精致的餐厅里，还没被塔迪斯荼毒过的完好部分也被祸害得杯盘狼藉，一地鸡毛。但是来不及就是来不及，修道院的钟声只来得及响了一声，塔迪斯倏然一下就消失了。</p><p> </p><p>亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利慢条斯理地从地上爬起来，假装什么也没有发生的样子。</p><p>“呃，你……咳咳，你现在……呃，打算怎么办？”克劳利正色问道，他戴着墨镜，还留着到肩头的红色卷发，阴影掩映下看不清脸颊上还未消退的红晕。</p><p>“第37号超视距同步定位协议……”</p><p>“什么？”克劳利说。</p><p>“哦，我们得走了！”</p><p>“什么？”这次是亚茨拉斐尔。</p><p> </p><p>“来不及了！”博士举起他手中的音速起子，观察小屏幕上的读数。荧光绿的数字不紧不慢的倒数着，3，2，1……！</p><p>这一切发生得太快了，太快了。</p><p>茫然失措的白发天使只来得及和红头发的恶魔交换一个眼神，就在模糊的引擎轰鸣声中消失了。</p><p>比消散在风里的烟尘还快，比失落在海中的泪水还快，比……比心里出现的莫名其妙的失落还快。</p><p>“……有人带走了我最好的朋友（Someone took my best friend）……”</p><p>那恶魔轻轻地掀起嘴唇，喃喃一句。</p><p>隔着墨镜，看不清他的眼神，只有光滑的镜片上反射出的一片狼藉，幽暗不明。</p><p> </p><p>“赫米格瑞特调节器！19号平衡抑制电路！然后再——把路径振荡矢量调到零——噢真是太棒了（Brilliant）！”</p><p>“Here we go！”</p><p>伴随着几下令天使反胃的颠簸，蓝色电话亭形状的飞船似乎是停了下来。而博士只是兴奋地绕着中枢控制台，连跑带跳地操作一堆眼花缭乱的按键，绝口不提他们是怎么从一个垃圾堆一样的墨西哥餐馆“嘭”一下来到这个男人早就声称被偷走的飞船里。</p><p>“哈，天才！我真是天才哈哈哈！”博士在原地笑得像个得意忘形的开花番茄。</p><p>“嘿！这位……呃，博士先生，你最好解释一下为什么我们会出现在这儿！”天使一边恼怒地拍着身上的灰尘，一边质问站在旁边的博士——不得不说，以天使的眼光来看，这个飞船的内部真是像极了单身男人久居的垃圾公寓。</p><p>倒不是说有多破旧，而是那满地的零件的堆在黑暗角落里的古怪器械，无不散发着一种“嘿老伙计我是被住在房子里的那家伙忘了两年没洗的球鞋”的气息。</p><p>即使天使知道塔迪斯是会主动清理内部的。</p><p>博士这个家伙多少次满身狼狈地钻进“蓝色电话亭”里逃走，而人们也从来没有考虑到“救世主/超级英雄”其实根本不想收拾房间。</p><p>上帝啊，塔迪斯真该亲自站在他面前给他一拳！</p><p> </p><p>“我早就猜到了！”博士狡猾地笑笑，抬手摘下了黑框眼镜，“哭泣天使的目标根本不是你，而是我！”</p><p>“噢——这些贪婪的魔鬼！”</p><p>博士快速地把眼镜塞回胸袋，“他们本来只是想先找一个倒霉蛋送到过去，然后把我吸引过来，临时停泊的塔迪斯就是一个巨大的时空复合物，只要提前在附近设计好一个伪时间矩阵，就可以把塔迪斯吸引过去……”年轻男人的脸上映着两种颜色的光，左右半边分别是橘黄色与蓝绿色的光，混沌交杂的阴影安静地留在鼻侧，弥散着一种莫名的神韵。</p><p>“……想打一个时间差，哼哼！塔迪斯里有预先留下的操作协议，可以从音速起子远程激活——刚刚要给你检查的时候，well，我顺便在你身上打了一个印记。唔，这不会伤害到你的……”</p><p>博士看着亚茨拉斐尔的双眼，解释道。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔什么也没说，他其实一句都没听进去。</p><p>他听见了愤怒的低语。</p><p>从远到近的，一点点清晰起来的气声，低吼声。</p><p>湿热的气流从细细的齿缝里喷出来，擦过一片暗沉的下唇。</p><p> </p><p>“Aziraphale！YOU IDIOT!  WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ”</p><p> </p><p>把被捏碎的墨镜扔到一边的地上，恶魔又从外套的口袋里取出一副一模一样的戴上。</p><p>“什么见鬼的博士！”克劳利不屑地嗤笑一声。</p><p>“嘿！听着！不管你是谁，站在原地不要眨眼睛，盯住它，等我来救你，我马上就到了！”那熟悉到令人毛骨悚然的年轻声音说着自信满满的话。</p><p>克劳利翻了个白眼。</p><p>他总是这样，藏在墨镜后面，在地狱例会上对着别西卜悄悄翻几个白眼。</p><p>克劳利不是什么典型的恶魔，呃，虽然他也时不时有干点坏事的冲动，但是嘛……</p><p>你总该知道杀死一个小孩和让亚茨拉斐尔书店前面禁止停车的双黄线退后十米是不一样的吧？</p><p>“站在原地！我很快就会来的，我会救你的！”</p><p>背景里没有再传来天使的声音。</p><p>一些模糊的噪音，嘈杂的嘶啦声。</p><p>那就是全部了。</p><p>然后这段彩蛋一样的荒诞插曲就结束了，唱片机的卡针继续以它自己的步调走着，读出老蛇听过好多遍的乐章。</p><p> </p><p>其实恶魔应当是有些惶恐的吧？虽然他按道理来说不该感受得到“恐惧”。</p><p>他冲着空气大喊大叫，仿佛绝望的囚徒在临刑前的挣扎。</p><p>克劳利嘶喊着。</p><p> </p><p>“……总而言之，就是哭泣天使们试图用普通人做诱饵把塔迪斯和我都困在时量矩阵里，想把我们当成晚宴的主菜饱餐一顿……哈，真是异想天开啊！我可是博士！”踩着沙滩鞋的男人还在说，滔滔不绝地解释。</p><p>“……其实你根本没在听我说话，对吧？”</p><p>博士突然皱起眉头盯着神游中的亚茨拉斐尔，问了一句。</p><p>“……”</p><p>天使没来得及回话，博士却也无暇计较亚茨拉斐尔的无礼了。</p><p>因为……</p><p>“吱呀——”</p><p>塔迪斯的大门打开了。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 预言里的第四下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大门洞开的塔迪斯飞船里，博士先是错愕，然后是愤怒。</p><p>因为门外站着一个傲慢的家伙，他还保持着打响指的姿势，一言不发。</p><p>“克劳利！！！”</p><p>是天使又惊又喜的声音。</p><p>“你看见掉在地上的两个纸袋了吗？里面是我从巴黎带回来的可丽饼！”亚茨拉斐尔大步从飞船里走出来，目标明确地走向克劳利。</p><p>天使亮晶晶的眼睛里，没有任何负面情绪，好像这一次毫无预警的离开对他来说只是郊游，和一个新朋友的短途郊游而已。</p><p>而恶魔猝不及防地失去了他最亲密的朋友。</p><p>疯狂地冲进火场，与惊惧交加地推开书店大门，在这间天使小小的栖身之处里，恶魔感受过太多次……太多次的……</p><p>但是天使发红的脸颊带着一点羞涩的薄汗，圆圆的鼻尖也跟着眼睛一起笑起来，专注地看着恶魔，好像能透过墨镜直视金黄色的蛇眼。</p><p>克劳利觉得胸腔里有一个亚茨拉斐尔形状的小家伙上下飞舞，勤快地补上了一切破碎的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“你到底是谁？”</p><p>博士不知道什么时候走到了塔迪斯边上，倚着深蓝色的门框，皱着眉问道。</p><p>他又戴上了那副看似平凡的黑框眼镜。</p><p>除了博士（the Doctor），没有人可以用一个响指打开塔迪斯的大门①。</p><p>而这个和他长得一模一样的男人已经出现了第二次，上一次就在博士差一点点就确定他的身份时，变故发生了。</p><p>被偷走的塔迪斯与长得和自己一模一样的被称为“恶魔”的家伙——这怎么能不引发博士的好奇心呢？</p><p>而哭泣天使，穷凶极恶的哭泣天使，盯上了那个傻乎乎的白发男人，以博士一贯的同情心，又怎么可能坐视有人被伤害呢？</p><p>好奇与同情，这抑制不住的熊熊烈火一刻也不停息地在博士胸膛里燃烧着！</p><p>而这样恰到好处的设计，几乎可以看作一个为博士量身打造的陷阱——谁会处心积虑设下这样的“情节”呢？</p><p>哭泣天使那种石头脑袋不可能，再给它们一万年也不可能。</p><p>除非是他——那位老对手。</p><p>噢，我们都知道他响亮的名字——Master（法师）！</p><p>诚然有一个喜欢穿连帽衫和当大英首相的法师死在了博士怀里，抛开那些为挚友流下的眼泪，博士清晰地知道，时间线上活跃着十三位意图击败自己统治宇宙的法师。</p><p>毕竟人家也有塔迪斯，呃，你懂的。</p><p>而博士透过扫描眼镜一点儿也没看出那家伙的异样。那个叫做克劳利的恶魔，和那个自称天使的亚茨拉斐尔一样，身体健康，参数正常，连大脑组织都是漂亮的粉红色。</p><p>这是两具几乎可以永生的躯体，一切器官都本分地工作着，但就是一些代谢不一样了。没有不断受攻击的遗传物质，没有不断接受氧化自由基而不断衰老的细胞，没有可以跨过第一道免疫防线的病原体，还没接触他们的表面就自行销毁了。</p><p>拥有这样活性的躯体，这样难以看透的大脑，除了没有两颗心脏之外，实在是很难让人不怀疑到那个伟大种族唯二的幸存者了——时间领主（Time Lord），除了“博士（Doctor）”之外，另一个肆意的旅行者。</p><p> </p><p>“嗒嗒嗒嗒、嗒嗒嗒嗒——”</p><p>连续敲击的四下，普通的响声，好像随处可见，敲门，抖腿，或者是其他的什么也好，这只是连续敲响的四下。</p><p>却让博士急速涌动的血液几乎因巨大的惊诧而停滞住。<br/>“你……你……”留着大鬓角的年轻男人颤抖着令人怜爱的红唇，一句完整的话都没说出来。</p><p> </p><p>“你在害怕这个，为什么？”</p><p>是克劳利。</p><p>从见面开始就一句话没说的蛇形恶魔突然用指甲敲击光滑的墨镜表面，连续四下，就用右手食指。</p><p>恶魔格外苍白的指尖上毫无血色的甲片自然而然的尖利样子，从黑色的镜片上移开。</p><p>“……”一言不发的博士看起来好似恢复了镇静。</p><p>“是你吧，法师（Master）？”</p><p>“费尽心机地设下陷阱，你到底想要一个什么样的结果呢？”对面留着滑稽鬓角的年轻男人突然轻轻叹息一声，一脸认真地对克劳利说。</p><p> </p><p>“？”</p><p>“？”</p><p>克劳利透过墨镜火速与亚茨拉斐尔以眼神交流了一下。</p><p>“Angle，他的脑子被地狱犬舔过吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我一点儿也不知道啊，我才和他认识不超过一天！”</p><p> </p><p>于是蛇形的恶魔和奶油色的天使很默契地憋着笑看着对面男人的表演。</p><p> </p><p>“我们一定要是这样的吗，法师？我从来都没有把你当作戴立克（Dalek）那样的敌人……”</p><p>后面是一些什么“从前我没有目标四处游荡，以后我愿意守着你……”“……仅剩的两个……”之类的话，克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔不约而同地掏掏耳朵。</p><p>“……”博士像是突然卡了壳的什么机器，张了张嘴，没说出话来。</p><p>“这种公然调情的话就不要对着我们来说吧……”老蛇撇撇嘴，就好像是随口说的一句话，“你快死了，不知道吗？”</p><p>“你在害怕死亡？你？”</p><p>博士的脸上的肌肉先是极度地紧张起来，看起来逐渐狰狞，太阳穴的皮肤下似乎要爆出愤怒的血管。年轻男人外表的博士面无表情，深深吸了一口气，然后吐出来，听起来却很是沧桑的味道。</p><p>“连续敲响的四下，然后我就要死了……”</p><p>“……那就是我获得的回报（That`s my reward……）”</p><p>博士把手收回西装裤的口袋了。袋口和同色的袖口布料碰在一起，遮住了他颤抖的苍白手指。</p><p>“……my reward……”</p><p>风里似乎还含糊着他破碎的话，在房间里安静地绕了一圈，又回到塔迪斯里。</p><p>那蓝色的电话亭里传来一点响声，主控台上的金色光芒急促地闪烁，像是呜咽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你不会进入天堂的，博士。”</p><p>他说。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 可丽饼和考古学家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他说。</p><p>“我不会进入天堂，或者地狱。”</p><p>他这样说着，年轻的面庞上却好像要沾染一些晶莹的东西——但是他没有，他只是忧伤地凝望空荡荡的远处。</p><p>“我会死去，但是新的博士将从废墟中走来，继续……继续……”</p><p> </p><p>“属于我的长歌终了，但是故事还未结束（The song is over, but the story never ends）。”</p><p>“什么？克劳利？”</p><p>天使听见恶魔跟着年轻的博士，喃喃自语。</p><p>“不，你不会跟着他一起的，不会的！”圆润的天使把眉头皱得死紧，浓重的担忧从眼角流露出来，压出悲伤的下垂眼尾。</p><p>“末日已经过去了！我们都活下来了！根本没有必要逃去Gallifrey！”亚茨拉斐尔伸手拽住克劳利的手臂，但是双脚却没有移动——它们紧张局促地并得整齐，棕色的牛津鞋头没有多余的花纹，简洁大方，随着主人的下意识动作一起恐惧地上下摩擦。</p><p>噢，这是天使的坏习惯！难怪他那么爱惜衣物，连外套上的彩弹墨水都不忍心自己抹去，几百年下来却没剩几双好鞋。</p><p>你看，还有什么天使喜欢吃可丽饼还喜欢在浴缸里泡一堆橡皮鸭子呢？唔，还老是穿坏皮鞋。</p><p>离开了这里，去哪里找这样一个家伙呢？</p><p>克劳利，克劳利，克劳利，离开了这里，去哪里和这样的一个天使亲密无间呢？</p><p>所有不经意间的线索好像在记忆里鲜活地扭动起来，拼凑成一个令人心碎的答案。半人马星系里闪耀的明珠，那个星球，与博士口中含糊的来处。</p><p>天使漂亮的眼睛流动着闪烁的辉光，好像哀求着，询问着。</p><p>对着蛇形的恶魔。</p><p> </p><p>“你记得吗？巨大的山脉上升起Gallifrey的第二个太阳，南边的天顶闪着光，照在银色树叶的森林里像蓬勃的烈焰……山坡上长着深红色的草，是的，我们就坐在上面……”</p><p>轻飘飘的声音，来自博士的回忆，那些柔软平静如今却变得沉重的回忆。</p><p>也许都不再有了。</p><p>“也许你还记得……”</p><p>博士再一次看向恶魔的眼睛，“Come on，就摘了那墨镜吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我必须要走，天使。”恶魔转过身体，双手搭在亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀上。他的力度那样轻柔，甚至都不在浅卡其色的外套上留下一点点压痕——但是他的手掌看起来却不是平静，噢，看那些苍白手背上的血管，像暴怒的蛇蜿蜒爬行，在硫磺的盛焰里痛苦翻滚。</p><p>“我感受到了……一些东西，”红色头发的恶魔勉强笑了一下，“也许这也是上面那位不可言喻的计划（Ineffable Plan）呢……”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔没有说话，哦，也许他想和克劳利说的话已经全都写在了那双可怜的圆眼睛里了呢？</p><p>克劳利！克劳利！噢，克劳利！</p><p>难道你读不出来吗（Can`t you read ）？</p><p> </p><p>然而恶魔还是走了。</p><p>博士启动了塔迪斯，蓝色的老姑娘像以前无数次那样轰鸣着准备起飞，在无穷的时间空间里横冲直撞。</p><p>“Come on！”</p><p>警亭里传来博士的喊声。</p><p> </p><p>又是一次分别，也许这次天使与恶魔来得及细细看懂对方眼神里复杂的那些东西。</p><p> </p><p>也许他们都还记得上一次这样纠缠不舍的眼神。</p><p>对于亚茨拉斐尔而言不过是几个小时以前，但是对克劳利来说，六十年，漫长的六十年前的一个眼神。噢，这比起六千年来简直不值一提！</p><p>但是，注定恶魔就要承受更多的痛苦折磨吗？开着蓝色盒子的奇怪男人强行闯进泛黄的记忆里，涂抹下又一个悲哀的眼神——</p><p>“Angle……”</p><p>塔迪斯明灭中消失得无影无踪。</p><p> </p><p>亚茨拉斐尔仍凝望着那处，除了空气一无所有。</p><p>“……”</p><p>他弯腰捡起左前方半步地上的纸袋，两个。</p><p>两个紧紧挨着的纸袋，虽然各自都干干净净地站着，看起来却更像依偎在一起。棕褐色的薄纸袋，袋口卷了几下折住，贴一张透明的印花胶带。</p><p>隔着纸张，可丽饼还保持着热气——热而柔嫩的甜面饼，焦化的气泡留下细细的孔洞，卷起的空腔里打着蓬松的奶油，虚虚地充盈，十字裱花嘴画出来的纹路里填了一层杏仁脆片和草莓块。</p><p> </p><p>“克劳利……”天使失落地低语。</p><p>好吧，恶魔总是会回来的，不是吗？噢，毕竟他不能就这样放弃一份五险一金的稳定工作去和一个来历不明的外星土豆浪迹天涯，对吧？</p><p>可丽饼还是刚出锅的样子，噢，它永远都会是新鲜的样子——只要天使愿意。不管老蛇什么时候回来，都能品尝到亚茨拉斐尔飞去巴黎搞来的甜品，味道一点也没改变。</p><p>但是奇迹般新鲜的可丽饼和外套上奇迹般消失的彩弹墨水终究是不一样的，亚茨拉斐尔会永远记得，污渍还在那里——也许他不记得污渍的事了，可甜品呢？</p><p>冷却，潮化，靡软，长出青色的霉斑，细细的孢子菌丝像一片小小的雨林。</p><p> </p><p>“你好呀，亲爱的！（Hello sweetie！）”</p><p>蓝色电话亭消失的地方一阵无形的波动，时空小小地扭曲了一下，一个满头卷发的成熟女人突然出现。</p><p>她有着完美的卷发，风情万种的小小蓬乱，涂着鲜红的哑光唇彩，穿着墨绿色的无袖裙子，质感奇特，鼓鼓囊囊的口袋——噢，是枪！</p><p>天使看着对面的女人，相似的橄榄色眼睛倒映着模糊的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>“你是谁（Who are you）？”</p><p>“噢，亲爱的，我是一个考古学家（Oh, honey, I'm an archaeologist ）！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 逝者的盟约</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你就是我来到这里的原因。”</p><p>“但我不会离开的，永远不会。”</p><p> </p><p>群星安静地浮动，看着电话亭里的两个男人。</p><p>博士坐在塔迪斯的边缘，把两条腿伸到外边，有一下没一下地晃。而恶魔克劳利斜斜地靠在门板上，双手环胸，用一条腿支撑身体，另一条歪歪扭扭地曲着。</p><p>看在上帝的份上！要是Donna看见，一定会吐槽这是筷子腿聚会！</p><p>而瘦削得不太恰当的男人们，却总是流露出一副等待被爱的可怜气质。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，伙计！我知道你一个人其实挺孤单的……但是……呃，不管怎么说，我的职业是恶魔（Demon），不是法师（Master）……”克劳利这么说着，自觉有些尴尬。</p><p>博士摇摇头，“我知道，我只是找个借口而已。”</p><p> </p><p>？</p><p>克劳利的头上冒出一个大问号。</p><p>他妈的真是见鬼了！明明知道认错人了为什么还把我约到这种鸟不拉屎的地方？这该死的小白脸，唔，虽然是挺帅的，把我当成地下酒吧里蹦迪昏了头的小年轻？</p><p>我他妈以为你有什么生死存亡世界毁灭的大事，顶着一飞船的不幸来找恶魔做交易，结果你他妈带我来看星星？</p><p> </p><p>“不是看星星，是我真的要死了……”</p><p>博士忍不住说话。</p><p>真见鬼了！克劳利暗骂一声，怎么把心里的话说出来了！</p><p>“我死了，宇宙也不会毁灭……博士，博士还活着，他会帮助所有值得帮助的人，拯救无辜者的生命，保卫地球，虽然地球不止他一个守护者……”</p><p>年轻男人怅然的声音飘着，“呵，博士……”</p><p>“你知道吗？我以前认识很多朋友，他们都是特别好的人……勇敢，聪明，在我不在的时候也能解决那些卑鄙的入侵者……”</p><p>年轻的博士说起了很多，他说起小时候上学的事，说起一代代的同伴，说起第十任博士的诞生，说起第十任博士经历过的冒险故事，第十任博士不敢说出口的心动，第十任博士的迷茫与挣扎。</p><p>他说他以为在这么久的旅行之后，他能恪守时间领主的原则，冷静而理智地面对一切，可是当他得知那个预言之后，他还是……</p><p>“我以为我可以改变时间，终于有一次我能赢！我来自时间领主一族，不该就这样狼狈地被命运玩弄于指掌之间……”</p><p>“……原来我只是第十任博士而已……”    </p><p>他说。</p><p>博士少见地表现出一片茫然，侧过头向上看一言不发的恶魔克劳利。</p><p>“我以为你可以给我答案，先生。”      </p><p> </p><p>苏荷区，天使先生的二手书店。</p><p>“……至于野餐，天呐，我一定要向你推荐阿斯加德！我敢和任何人打赌，这个宇宙里再没有第二个这么适合野餐的地方了！哦，某人可是很擅长在野餐的时候逗人发笑……”漂亮的卷发女人给了天使一个“大家都懂得”的眼神，对面的天使竟然有点脸红。</p><p>“好了好了，River，咳咳，你还没告诉我今天你为什么来这里呢。”天使亚茨拉斐尔整理好脸上不自然的表情，清清嗓子，尝试把话题拉回来。</p><p>River无奈地耸了耸肩，说道：“我为什么会来这里？当然是因为某个傻瓜，眼巴巴地等在舞会外面，上帝啊，我还以为他终于开窍了，打算带我去唱歌的双子石塔……咳咳，结果就是为了让我给他收拾烂摊子！”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“……而且，你敢相信吗？他说完就走了，甚至不送我一程，让我自己用时空转换器过来！哼，廉价又恶心（cheap and nasty）的时空穿梭体验……”</p><p>“天呐！他怎么能这样！”亚茨拉斐尔惊讶地感叹，“亲爱的，你应该直接和塔迪斯说的，我敢打赌，她一定很乐意当你的顺风车！”</p><p>“……噢，谢谢你的关心，亚茨拉斐尔，不管怎么说，现在我已经到这儿了，”River从椅子上站起身来，结束了与天使面对面座谈的姿态，“是时候干活了！”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“没有可是，我亲爱的天使。处理掉这个没头苍蝇似的的哭泣天使，然后在那些家伙回来之前离开——唔，遇见他们中的任何一个都是……”</p><p>“Spoilers（剧透）！”</p><p>River和亚茨拉斐尔异口同声地说出了那个词。</p><p>“对！就是剧透！”亚茨拉斐尔又重复了一遍，“呃，你看，现在的情况是……嗯……我是说……我们都能十分确定他们一定会回来的是吧？”</p><p>“天使，我们不能确定，至少我不能。”River再一次正色面对亚茨拉斐尔表情局促的面庞，“我只是在未来收到一则来自我的博士的讯息，才来到这里，对于现在应该发生什么，我一无所知，只有一点我可以肯定……”</p><p>“……逝去的终将逝去，面对死亡，我们无能为力。”</p><p> </p><p>“……逝去的终将逝去，面对死亡，我们无能为力，”克劳利说着，对着颜色瑰丽的星云，摘下了墨镜。</p><p>很难说是群星更闪耀，还是恶魔克劳利的蛇瞳更璀璨——或许两者兼而有之。</p><p>“我是恶魔，博士，从宇宙之初就存在，噢，虽然那时候我还算不上是个恶魔。我不关心那位到底掷不掷骰子，不关心这个宇宙变成一团浆糊或是别的什么，不关心你顶着我这张脸到底要做什么蠢事……”</p><p>“嘿！注意你的言辞！”博士不满地说。</p><p>“……我一点也不关心，说实话。”克劳利动作夸张地翻了个白眼，“恶魔不干涉死亡，死亡不是我们能决定的事，天堂上的那群蠢蛋不过是和地狱的家伙一样，按照上帝的旨意，在预定的时间带走灵魂而已。”</p><p>“你懂我意思吗，博士？”</p><p>“就算我送一个恶魔的‘小奇迹（little miracle）’给你，你也不能逃避死亡——也许只是多一点时间，去和老朋友们体面地道别……”</p><p>克劳利侧过头，向下看，正对上博士的眼神。</p><p>视线交汇，不久便错开了。两人不知看向何处，只是也不说话，背后是轻轻呼啸的塔迪斯，投出橘黄的光，落在两道单薄的后背上。</p><p>气氛古怪又默契地安静着，好像也没什么不对。</p><p> </p><p>“叮铃铃————！”</p><p>“WTF！你他妈这见鬼的电话居然还能响！”</p><p>聒噪的电话铃声突兀地响起，把倚在门板上的老蛇吓得几乎原地起飞，火速骂出一连串脏话。</p><p>“你他妈倒是接啊！”   </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 女人，监狱 ，蛇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接下来的事情有些超出控制了，是的，连一个恶魔和一个外星时间领主都有些意想不到。好吧，毕竟鲁莽、冲动都是地狱的“美德”？</p><p>总之，让我们先偷偷作个弊，把时针拨到二十分钟以前……</p><p> </p><p>被电话铃声吓到弹飞的老蛇不忘“礼貌地”提醒博士接电话，博士一阵手忙脚乱地接起来，却露出了一副古怪的表情。</p><p>克劳利甩了甩头，让墨镜滑下鼻梁些许，挑起一边眉毛让金黄色的蛇瞳更加慑人，“谁他妈的打来的？”</p><p>“克劳利！注意你的语言风度！”</p><p>帅气的时间领主早早聪明地把老式话筒拿离耳边，果不其然躲过了天使不满的指控。</p><p>“克劳利！你的事情完成了吗？呃，我是说……关于你曾提过的……”亚茨拉斐尔的声音一下变得犹豫起来，像是拿不准自己该不该发表和这个话题相关的意见，“我没有催促你的意思……以主的名义起誓！我……呃……我只是有点担心你……”</p><p>天使温吞的嗓音遇见急切的心情，落在克劳利的耳朵里却有了其他的意思。</p><p>“……可丽饼！对！你还记得我们的下午茶吗，克劳利？”</p><p>“Angel……”老蛇呆呆地说了一句，“我没想到，你居然……”</p><p>“没有！什么都没有！”电话线那头的天使和以前一样快速地否定了，强硬的语气在他一向软绵绵的话里听着格外突兀。</p><p>老蛇想不明白为什么，有时候天使总是这样，上一秒把恶魔的心捂得发烫，下一秒又急着弃了它——也许这是恶魔应得吧，谁让他们堕天的时候把闪耀的真心甩在后头了呢？</p><p>“只是……我们……克劳利，我和你在一起这么久，哈，我们肯定不是朋友！不可以是朋友……这是当然的……只是……”亚茨拉斐尔的话顿了一顿，在慌不择路的辩解中不自觉地找出一个关心恶魔的借口，“只是……只是那一年我给你圣水的时候，你答应过也许有一天会和我一起去野餐的，你还记得吗？克劳利？”</p><p>恶魔克劳利动了动嘴唇，似乎是没想到对面的天使会提到这个，他小声地说着“记得”，然后又一改适才和博士在一块儿的垂头丧气，激动地喊着：“我马上就去找你！亚茨拉斐尔！我来了！”</p><p>好吧，人们应当知道恶魔是一种可以在针尖上开舞会的奇妙生物吧？所以，恶魔其实可以量子化，并且在无线电网络里自由穿梭的事情，听起来应当也没那么惊世骇俗吧？</p><p>“Allons-y！”</p><p>恶魔克劳利一下子消失在原地，只留下一个陡然空悬的电话听筒，被黑色的胶线拉扯着撞在电话亭蓝色漆的门板上。</p><p>——而电话并没有挂断。</p><p>双手插兜的第十任博士惊奇地看着恶魔的“戏法”，甚至来不及反击一下他被长相雷同的恶魔克劳利偷走口头禅的事情。</p><p>而电话的另一头传来另一个熟悉到灵魂的声音：</p><p>“Hello sweetie，it‘s time for dinner！”</p><p> </p><p>瞬息间穿梭到电话线另一头的克劳利还不知道发生了什么。高兴过头的恶魔只记得纸袋子里的可丽饼，完全没预料到迎接他的是冰冷的监狱走廊和狂轰滥炸的警报声。</p><p>唔，这可把老蛇吓得够呛。</p><p>见鬼，任凭谁被尖利刺耳的警报声没头没脑地地炸了一脸都会骂街！</p><p> </p><p>“冷静一点儿，伙计们，”女人的声音从前面不远处飘出来，“不过是个老情人来了，有什么值得大惊小怪的？”</p><p>警报果然应声消失了，就好像那女人真的和某人说了一声似的。</p><p>“亲爱的，今天我们要去哪里呢？”</p><p> </p><p>克劳利走向说话的女人。</p><p>隔着黑漆漆的监狱栏杆，他看见了一个陌生的女人。</p><p>“和一个囚犯约会？这是什么见鬼的神经病才会干的事！”老蛇如是说道。</p><p>“……”</p><p>对面的那女人终于正眼打量了克劳利，把口红从唇边拿开，“你不是我的博士（You are not my doctor）。”</p><p>“见鬼！又来一个！”</p><p>克劳利翻着白眼，想到人们口中的博士。他可不是什么开蓝盒子的疯子，他是地狱驻人间的恶魔公务员。</p><p>“但是你比‘他’苍老，为什么，这张脸应当是令人惊讶的年轻才对……”</p><p>“因为我他妈的六千多岁了！”</p><p> </p><p>正当场面要滑向一种无法言说的尴尬气氛时，另一个声音打破了它。</p><p>“River！！！打错电话啦！”</p><p>年轻男人挥舞着两条手臂从另一头的拐角处跑出来，滑稽得像一个充气巨人 。他有着看起来无处安放的修长四肢，稍微过长的金棕色头发向后梳，露出光滑的大额头和高耸的眉弓。</p><p>他身上穿着深棕色细格纹的西装外套，脚上的靴子看起来有些年头，休闲西裤下露出一截同样是格子纹理的织袜，看起来似乎是一位绅士——但是又儿戏地戴着同色系的领结，风掀起外套的一角露出他身上勒着的背带。总之，混搭得让人不至于联想到那个词……“博士”！</p><p>“Sorry honey，I` m late！”</p><p>那个没有眉毛的高大男人跑到栏杆前，把脸挤到两根围栏的间隙里，说：“交给我吧！”话音未落，他就掏出一个冒着绿光的棍状物，对着监狱里的女人背后一个昏暗的角落“哔哔——”操作一通。</p><p>一尊巨大的天使雕像出现。</p><p>极其古怪地突兀出现，就好像之前从来没有人注意到它过。</p><p>它确实存在——却好像一直躲在视线的余光以外。</p><p>哭泣天使（the Weeping Angle），宇宙里最臭名昭著的捕食者之一，博士的敌人。</p><p>它看起来就是一尊石头雕像，在曼哈顿街头随处可见。</p><p> </p><p>“现在，我们能去吃晚饭了吗？”女人把口红膏体旋入管内，合上盖子时发出一点“咔哒”的声音，“虽然辛苦的是可爱的小克里斯托弗，但是我想这确实已经到了我们的约会时间了，不是吗亲爱的？”</p><p>梳妆完毕的成熟女人转头朝着某个角落里隐蔽的摄像头遥送一枚香吻。</p><p>然后，她就自己推开囚室的门走了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“这太冒险了，River！”那个年轻的男人看见从囚室里走出来的River Song，小步跟到她身旁，小声地说着，“万一那个摄像头出了什么问题……”</p><p>“冷静一点，sweetie，我涂口红是要照镜子的，懂吗？而且这里也不是拜占庭……”她和年轻的博士（好吧，我们不得不承认那就是博士，尽管他看起来就像一个第一次在毕业舞会上穿套装的足球队长）挽着手，拌着嘴就像一对老夫老妻（old married couple）向前走去。</p><p>不消片刻他们就走到了老蛇面前。</p><p>“嘿！我的老朋友！你不穿沙滩板鞋的样子实在太帅了！”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>